Something Borrowed Something Blue
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: It's Nick and Jess' wedding day! Cover photo created by the amazing pigua89...thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where this story came from. Maybe its because I have a few friends getting married soon (or just got married). Either way, I hope you enjoy this to what is to become a multi-chapter fic.**

Jessica Katherine Day  
>and<br>Nicholas Daniel Miller  
>Would like to invite you to their wedding to be held on the 17th of October 2015 at 3pm at the gazebo in Patterson Park.<br>Followed by a reception to be held at Clyde's Bar at 6pm.

xxx

The day was here, the wedding of the century. Ok wedding of the year but with the way Schmidt had been talking about it you would think otherwise. But you couldn't really blame him for being excited, he did have the task of officiating the wedding (though he did insist on making a speech at the reception alongside Winston who was the best man, Coach who was the MC and Cece - the maid of honour). With friends like these, who all had stories of the soon-to-be married couple. How could you say no to that?

xxx

Nick was finally marrying Jess. Really he couldn't believe it. If you had told him that when she first moved into 4D that he would end up marrying her, well Nick would have told you to get out of town and to also stop smoking whatever you had been smoking. But here they were, 4 years later about to get married and Nick wouldn't have it any other way. He walked out of his bedroom into the lounge room of the loft where Schmidt and Winston were sitting on the couch and Coach was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. (Jess had stayed the night at Cece's to get ready). Schmidt had clearly just gotten out of the shower as his hair was in wrapped in a towel turban.

"Hey! Here's the groom! About time you got up bro! The wedding is what? In 7 hours? You know half of that will be dedicated to Schmidt's hair." Winston said, getting up to give his best friend a manly hug.

"I've been awake for awhile thinking about today. But then I heard Coach cooking so had to come out." Nick replied.

"It's ready boys. Come and enjoy Nick's last breakfast as unmarried man." Coach called out.

Schmidt pretended to cry. "I am so sad by this."

Coach looked at Schmidt as they sat around the dining table. "You're an idiot. You are also the minister for this wedding so man up!"

"I was pretending to cry Coach. Can't you take a joke?"

"How can I take you seriously when you have a towel on your head and you're wearing your kimono. I feel as if you should be over at Cece's getting ready with the girls." Coach replied.

Nick looked at his friends. "Guys! Shut it. Now we are going to eat breakfast. I am going to then have a shower. While that is happening, Winston go with Schmidt over to his apartment to get the tux's and shoes. Coach, can you please go and get Jamie and my mum from the hotel. We have to be at the park by 2pm. We will not screw this up otherwise Jess will hurt us all." Nick took a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Also, Schmidt put money in the jar. I agree with Coach. You look ridiculous."

xxx

Over at Cece's apartment, Jess had had a morning of pampering. Thanks to Cece's modelling contacts, they had a manicurist, makeup artist and hairdresser come to the apartment early in the morning. Jess had invited Nick's mother over for this part of the morning but Bonnie had politely declined preferring to do her own hair and make-up. She was currently sitting on Cece's couch surrounded by her best friend, Sadie, Nadia (who was not in the wedding party but got ready with everybody) and Joan sipping on champagne.

"Hey Jess. Do you have your Something Borrowed, Something Blue, Something Old and Something New?" Sadie asked.

Jess begun to think. "Oh no! I don't think I do! It must have slipped my mind." She started to panic.

Joan went and got something from her bag. "Jess, calm down. I had a feeling you wouldn't have anything so here. Here is your Something Old and Something Blue." In her hand was a jewellery box.

Jess opened it up to find an antique silver necklace with a blue sapphire pendant. "Mum, it's beautiful."

"It was also your Grandma Betsy's. I was holding onto it to give to you someday. I think it will bring out your blue eyes quite nicely." Joan gave her daughter a big hug.

"It's perfect." Jess started to get a little teary.

"I have an idea for your Something Borrowed and Something New." Cece piped up while Sadie handed Jess a couple of tissues. She went to her bedroom and got a couple of things. "You gave this to me for my 21st birthday. How about you borrow it?" She handed Jess a silver bracelet which had a silver heart charm with 'Jess and Cece' engraved onto it. "And this was going to be part of your birthday present but I think you can use it now." Cece handed Jess a box.

Jess opened the box, inside was a white clutch with silver and blue beading on it. "Cece, I love this. I love how you kept the bracelet I got you. These are just the what I needed as my Something Borrowed and Something New."

Cece smiled and gave her best friend a hug. "Of course I kept it! But you wear this today."

Jess hugged Cece back. "Obviously. I can't believe I am getting married today!"

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter (I really need sleep. Got work first thing tomorrow ugh weekend over). Anyway I love and appreciate any reviews given! Really, I will :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Did not expect this to come out so soon! I attempted to write a bit of Nadia into this. For the few lines she speaks, I hope you enjoy it! (and the rest of the chapter, obviously).**

**xxx**

Nick had just finished buttoning up his shirt and was about to put on his tie when his mum walked into his bedroom holding a small box. "Hey Ma'. What do you think?"

Bonnie gave her son a hug. "You look so handsome. You remind me so much of your father." She released him from the hug. "Speaking of Walt. I got something for you. He wore these on our wedding day and I want you to have them."

Nick opened the small box to reveal brass circle cufflinks. They were simple but a Miller family heirloom. "I can't wear these." He handed the box back to his mother.

Bonnie shook her head and refused to accept the box. "You can and you will." She glared at her son until he gave in. "Walt will have given you these to wear today if he were here."

"Ok. Thanks Ma'" Nick gave his mum another hug. He didn't need a lot of convincing to wear them. Maybe he was a little scared of having a piece of his dad with him. But in all honesty, maybe it was just what he needed to help him with his nerves

Bonnie picked up Nick's tie from his bed. "Here I'll put this on for you."

"Ma' I can do it myself." Nick protested.

"Let me have this moment or I call Schmidt in here and he can do it." Bonnie glared at her son for the second time.

Nick took a deep breath. "Go for it."

Bonnie put Nick's tie on and then his jacket. "There, perfect." She wiped a tear away.

"No crying!" Nick cried out but got a tissue from a tissue box on the nightstand for his mother.

"Thanks. You just look so handsome. Jess won't be able to look away." Bonnie wiped her eyes. "Just warning you though, that there may be more of this and not just from me. Winston may be one to start crying. Speaking of Winnie, I have one of Walt's handkerchiefs I said I would give him for today. Excuse me Nicky." Bonnie left the bedroom.

Nick sat down on the bed he had shared with Jess for a while now. "I think I won't be able to take my eyes off of Jess." He said quietly to himself.

xxx

Cece zipped up Jess' dress and looked her best friend in the mirror. "Oh Jess. You look beautiful! I can tell you now, Nick will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

Jess nervously looked at herself in the mirror. "You think so?"

At this moment Sadie and Nadia walked in. "Jess. Wow." Sadie said, smiling.

"You remind of doll I play with in Russia. Name was Klavdiya. Got run over by dog. Meow." Nadia said.

"Oh my god! I'm going to get run over by a dog! Cece!" Jess started to freak out.

Cece glared at Nadia. "Nadia, out! Go fix your hair." Cece turned to Jess. "Calm down. It's just nerves getting the better of you. It's ok."

"Hair perfect. No string out of place." Nadia protested but looked at Cece. "Nadia go play on couch now." The Russian model left the room as Joan walked in.

"Jess! You look absolutely breathtaking." She said.

"Thanks Mum." Jess' nerves were immediately gone and she relaxed.

Joan picked up Grandma Betsy's sapphire pendant and motioned for Jess to turn around. "Just one last touch." She clipped the necklace on. "Now, you're perfect. Stunning. If Nick doesn't tear up when he sees you walking down that aisle then there is something wrong my son-in-law."

"Mum!"

"What? I know Bob will have something to say if he doesn't."

"Did someone say my name?" Bob Day poked his head into Cece's bedroom. "Can I come in? Is my little girl dressed…" He trailed off as he daughter. "Wow."

Jess smiled. "You approve?"  
>"You look so grown up." Bob said, it was all he could say. He was speechless at how amazing his daughter looked.<p>

"Thanks Dad." Jess rushed over and gave her dad a big hug. Sadie handed her the bouquet. "Let's go watch me get married!"

**Reviews would be awesome, they make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own New Girl.**

_*Flashback 1 year ago*_

_Nick and Jess had called a loft meeting one Saturday afternoon. Cece and Sadie were also invited and no one knew why except that it was urgent and they all had to be there._

_"Where are they? If they called us here so we can listen to their coital activity in the next room then that is disgusting." Schmidt cried out as he paced in front of the couch where Winston, Coach, Cece and Sadie sat._

_"Ew Schmidt! Jar! They're not even home!" Cece exclaimed._

_"Jar, just jar." Winston said with a disgusted look on his face which Coach mirrored._

_"You are a strange strange person Schmidt." Sadie said quietly._

_As Schmidt was putting $20 into the Douchebag Jar, Nick and Jess walked in holding hands. "Hey guys!" Jess said. "Sorry we kept you waiting. Nick had to stop by the bar."_

_"Yeah blame Nick, we all know about your coital activities." Schmidt grumbled as he took a seat next to Winston on the couch._

_"No! We called you here to say that we picked a date for the wedding!" Nick said happily._

_"What?"_

_"No way!"_

_"When?"_

_"How exciting!"_

_"Will there be cake?"_

_Jess put up her hands to stop her friends talking all at once. "October 17th next year. Ceremony at that amazing gazebo in Patterson Park. And yes, there will be cake" Jess added, smiling at Coach who had asked the last question._

_"With the reception being held at Clydes. Not the biggest venue but Jess and I have agreed that it will be small." Nick added._

_"Which brings us to the wedding party. Nick and I had a big discussion over this but we came to a conclusion that should hopefully make everybody happy." Jess said, glancing at Nick before looking at her two best girlfriends. "Cece, will you be my Maid of Honour? Sadie, will you be my one and only Bridesmaid?" She asked._

_"Did you even need to ask?" Cece replied. "Of course!"_

_"Uh yeah, of course I will!" Sadie also replied._

_"Yay!" Jess clapped gleefully and hugged her friends._

_Nick looked at Schmidt. "Schmidt." _

_Schmidt grinned. "Yes Nicholas."_

_"Will you officiate our wedding?" Nick asked. "Jess and I couldn't imagine getting married by some minister who don't know us. You can get licenses online, we looked it up. It won't take long." He added._

_Schmidt pulled a face. "What are you? An idiot? I've had that licence since you announced you were engaged. My plan was to slip something in the ministers drink just before he married you two and perform the ceremony myself."_

_Nick and Jess looked shocked. "Is that a yes?" Jess asked._

_"Do I look amazing in suits?" Schmidt asked in response._

_"That's a yes." Laughed Nick who then turned to Coach. "Coach! Ernie! We need an MC and someone to be in charge of music at the wedding. Will you do it?"_

_Coach grinned. "Of course! You won't be able to shut me up."_

_"That's what I was afraid of." Jess whispered to Nick._

_"Shut up Jess." Nick whispered back. "Winston."_

_"Yeah man."_

_"Will you have the honour of planning my bachelor party and being my Best Man?"_

_"Oh my god! Yes! Wow! Wait, Jess has a Bridesmaid. Do you have a Groomsman?" Winston asked with tears in his eyes._

_Nick smiled. "Yeah, I rung home this morning and asked Jamie. He also cried and accepted."_

_Jess turned to Nick. "This is happening. We get married in a year."_

_Nick wrapped his arms around Jess' waist. "Yeah it is." He gave a gentle kiss to her forehead._

_"Awww"_

_"Shut up you guys!"_

_*End Flashback*_

xxx

Nick arrived at the park where he was due to get married. It was a perfect Autumn day. Guest's had started to arrive, a couple of teachers from the school that Jess currently taught at and Candice from the museum that Jess helped out on weekends. He made his way to the gazebo where he and Jess would be married on the steps whilst guests sat in chairs just in front. Schmidt was already standing on the steps.

"How is my hair Nick? Has the wind messed it up at the back?" Schmidt asked.

Nick pulled a face. "You have that much gel in your hair that if I tapped it, it would be hard as rock. The wind won't mess up your hair. There is no wind."

"It's gentle Nick, I can feel it."

"Shut up."

xxx

About 30 guests had filled the chairs facing Nick, Winston, Jamie and Schmidt. Bonnie sat in the front row with Big Bob. Nick adjusted his tuxedo jacket for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Nick stop stressing. She will be here." Winston said in a low voice, trying to calm his long time friend down.

"She's late, something has happened to the car. Anything could've happened." Nick frantically whispered.

"Two things: Brides are notoriously late to their weddings, it's just how it is and its 2.56pm. She has four minutes!"

"Two minutes actually." Schmidt added.

Winston glared at Schmidt. "You are not helping."

Suddenly gentle music started playing which signaled one thing.

"They're here."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger! Hehehehe  
>Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and I love them.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly this is a little filler chapter while I write what happens next. I could make it one big chapter but I like to make you guys wait for the BIG moments.**  
><strong>Reviews are awesome :)<strong>

First to walk down the aisle was Sadie. She wore a one shouldered, peach coloured knee length dress that flared slightly at the waist. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her jewellery was simple, except for silver drop earrings and a bracelet with an 'S' charm (Presents from Jess for being a bridesmaid). On her feet were nude coloured wedge heeled shoes. She carried a small bouquet of peach and white flowers.

As the music continued and Cece made her way down the aisle wearing the same outfit as Sadie (except her bracelet had a 'C' on it). She gave a small smile to Nick and the guys as made her way opposite Winston at the steps of the gazebo.

The music suddenly changed to the bridal march and Jess appeared at the end of the aisle with Bob walking her down. It was a calf length 1950s/1960s sort of style wedding gown that flared out at her waist (with a thick ribbon belt, tied in a bow at the back of her gown) It was sheer lace shouldered with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was styled very similar to the bridesmaids and had a lace veil. She wore simple high healed shoes and carried a larger version of the bridesmaid's bouquets.

Nick could not take his eyes off of Jess and did tear up a little but he wasn't the only one. Winston had gotten Walt's handkerchief out and was dabbing his eyes with it. Schmidt was quietly saying to himself "I'm not crying. I will not cry. Oh crap. Winston give me that." And got the handkerchief to wipe his own eyes. Bonnie and Joan were also bawling their eyes out (and Big Bob but don't tell anybody).

Jess looked beautiful. Breathtaking. Stunning. As she reached the gazebo, Bob gave her arm to Nick, who then lifted her veil and led her up the steps to where Schmidt waited. "Wow Jess. You look beautiful." He said quietly, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"Is that a tear I see in your eyes Miller?" Jess whispered.

"Uh no. I got a leaf in my eye just before you walked down."

"It's OK. I had a bet going with Cece and Sadie in the limo on the way here about whether you would cry or not though my mum assured me you would cry. You just won me $50."

"Why would you bet something like that?"

"Ssh, Schmidt has to do his thing."

Schmidt cleared his throat."Dearly beloved. We are gathered here in this beautiful park to celebrate the marriage of Nick and Jess. Or as I sometimes call them, Ness. I have been friends with Nick for a long time, I have seen him in his good times and bad times. But I have never seen him fall in love with someone until he met Jess. I have never seen a couple like these two who stand before me. They are in a lot of ways, opposites, but at the same time balance each other out. Nick smiles a lot more. Jess is tougher. My best friends are truly the perfect couple. I know they will continue to support each other through the good, the bad, the ugly and the down right stupid." He cleared his throat again and looked at Nick who took his cue to start his vows.

**A/N: Yup again, leave you hanging! Sorry not sorry hehe.**

**Also if you want to know properly what Jess' dress looks like, let me know and I can PM you the link. It's better than what I described here :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own New Girl or any of the wedding ceremony lines I used. They belong to the wonderful website called Google.  
>Hey I said my friends had gotten married but not me!<br>This is probably my favourite chapter so far that I have written so I hope you all enjoy it.  
>Rose x<strong>

**xxx**

Nick took a deep breath to start his vows. "Jessica. You moved into 4D like a glitter covered, rainbow coloured, cupcake baking, always singing hurricane. To be honest it kinda pissed me off a little." Nick paused and looked Jess straight in the eye. "But at the same time, part of me was attracted to all of that. You were something I had never seen or encountered before and I liked that. I liked that you scared me. You scared me a lot." He gave a small chuckle. "It made me want to be a better person and hell, that scared me even more." Nick paused and took another deep breath. "One night over a year ago, you asked me when did I fall for you? I couldn't give you an answer because I didn't know and I've thought about that plenty of times since then. It kind of crept up on me. One day I hated you but was kind of attracted to you at the same time and it confused me a little. The next day, you couldn't leave my head no matter how hard I tried not to think of you." Nick took Jess' hands in his own (who had started to sniffle a little). "Jess, I know that I can be stupid and immature at times but I promise I will never stop loving you. I will always be there for you. To fix your open your jars of salsa. To be the pillow you hide in when we watch The Walking Dead together. You got me and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Nick put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a coin and gave Jess a knowing smile. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am all in."

By this point Jess was in tears (as were many of their guests) . Schmidt handed her Walt's handkerchief and she wiped her eyes, being careful not to ruin her makeup (thank goodness for waterproof mascara!). "Jess?" Schmidt asked. "You OK?"

Jess smiled. "Yup." She handed the handkerchief back to Schmidt - who put it in his pocket in case it was needed again - and took a deep breath. "Nick, first and foremost you are my best friend. You always have been. The moment I moved into 4D, I was somehow drawn to you the most. Maybe it was because you slept right across the hall and when I couldn't sleep, I would sneak into your room because you just got home from the bar and we would chat about anything, everything and absolute nothing. You were always there for me when I needed you. Even when you didn't want to be there, you were and I love that about you. I think that's one of the many reasons I fell for you to be honest." Jess paused for a moment. "No matter how crazy life gets, how stupid you can be at times. You, Nicholas, have me right by your side for the rest of your life. I know you don't plan on letting me go but even if you did, I would fight to stay by your side. You are the funniest, most amazing, caring man I have ever met and had the chance to fall in love with. Fortunately you love me back and that is pretty incredible. We are a team, you and I." Jess gave Nick a smile. "I am officially your old lady now. I'm yours and also all in."

xxx

Not a dry eye was in sight after those vows. Schmidt had to take a minute before beginning the next part of the ceremony. "Now, ladies and gentlemen. Nick and Jess will exchange rings. Winston, may we have the rings?"

Winston pulled out the rings from his tuxedo jacket inside pocket while Jess handed her bouquet to Cece. "Yup, here we go. By the way guys, those vows were really beautiful..."

"Winston! Now is not the time!" Schmidt hissed. "Nick, go." He handed Nick the wedding ring for Jess.

"Jessica, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I am and have." Nick slipped the ring onto Jess' finger.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and devotion of my heart.

Schmidt quietly handed Jess the other ring.

"Nicholas, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I am and have." Jess slipped the ring onto Nick's finger with shaking hands.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and devotion of my heart."

Schmidt gave a big grin to the couple before him. "By the power invested in me by the State of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everybody cheered. "Hey Nick, guess what? You may kiss your bride."

"Gladly." Nick gently cupped Jess' cheeks with his hands and gave her a soft - yet still passionate - kiss.

**Sooo, what did you think? Did I do the vows justice? Let me know in the review section! Because reviews are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Roomfriends sorry about the lack of update in the past week. I started to write this chapter but hated every word so I deleted it and waited a few days before starting again.  
>This chapter is split in two because I like to keep you all hanging. So I present to you, Speeches Part 1 :)<strong>

When Nick mentioned that he wanted to have the reception at Clydes, Jess was all for it until they realised it could get a little difficult with a proper seating arrangement but not enough room to do so. So they came up with a solution, a cocktail type reception with a constant flow of finger food and Big Bob working behind the bar with Mike. It was relaxed and yet somehow intimate at the same time which suited the newly married couple just fine.

xxx

The reception was in full swing when it was announced it was time for speeches. "Ladies and gentleman!" Coach said a little loud into a microphone. "I would like to call Bob and to the microphone. It's time for speeches."

Bob Day walked to the front of the bar where he took the microphone from Coach. "I'm going to keep this short because I don't really know what to say. Jess." He started. "You were always my little girl. I tried to protect you for as long as I could. As all fathers do, I thought I knew what was best for you. But like all daughters, they prove us wrong. I admit I was wrong about Nick. He has taken care of you more than I could imagine. Plus this a really nice bar with really nice scotch." He raised his glass of scotch. "To Jess, my little girl is all grown up. To Nick, take care of my little girl, she's a special one."

"Nick and Jess!" Everybody cried out and took a sip of their drinks.

As Bob walked back to where he sat with Joan and Bonnie, Jess grabbed his arm and got up to hug him. "Thanks Daddy." She sniffled.

XXX

"Nick and Jess!" Bonnie started her speech. "I know if Walt was here, he'd be doing this but I know he his watching over us. He'd tell me that Blue Eyes over there looks gorgeous and he would be so proud that Nick finally got the girl."

Nick (who sat in a booth with Jess) wiped away a couple of stray tears with his dads handkerchief and wrapped his arm around his wife as he listened to his mums speech.

"Bob spoke about Nicky taking care of Jess. Well I think it's also the other way around. I first witnessed that when he first brought her to Chicago with Winston and Schmidt and the way you looked out for one another was really, really sweet to see." Bonnie paused a moment. "Life can silly at times, it can also get hard but I know that you will always be there for each other. Through thick and thin." She raised her glass of champagne. "To the future!"

The guests all raised their glasses to a toast and drunk then Cousin Bobby called out. "To Walt!"

Nick, Jamie and Winston were particularly loud during that toast.

XXX

"I have known Jess since we were about twelve years old or so. She always used to say that her perfect man was someone like Walter Matthau. Then she moved into a loft with three guys, one of whom was very much like Walter Matthau. I told her that, but Jess being Jess did not believe me." Cece started her Maid of Honor speech. "I would just like to say, I always thought something was going to happen between these two but when Jess came to my apartment after Nick kissed her. I was surprised, surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. Surprised it had taken Nick this long to finally make a move. I would just like to say, thanks to my failed wedding, these guys would never have sorted their stuff out and become a couple." Cece turned to her best friend and husband. "So you're welcome."

Everybody in the bar laughed while Jess dabbed at her eyes which were brewing with tears and her best friend's speech

"Like all couples, these guys argue. A lot. They often argued like a married couple before they even hooked up. But with those arguments come with a lot of love, laughter and sweet moments that you will never ever have with anyone else. Nick, take care of my best friend. I may not be a model anymore but I still have contacts that can do bad things to you and make it look like an accident. Jess, I love you, you may be married but you will always be my best friend and we will always have nights of curling up on the couch watching Clueless while eating cake and ice cream. Congratulations again." Cece raised her champagne glass. "So I would like to raise a toast to love because there is a hell of a lot of it in this room."

Glasses were raised. "To love!"

**Short and sweet. What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Did not expect this to come out 24 hours after posting the last chapter but one of my favourite movies is currently on TV so that somehow inspired me. Heath Ledger serenading Julia Stiles in 10 Things I Hate About You is one of the best things ever.**

**To those who leave reviews, favourite and follow. You are all amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

"Nick, you and I have been friends since we were little kids." Winston began his Best Man speech. "We have been through shitloads together, the good, the bad, the ugly, the awkward and the drunken. I have seen you go through A LOT. But I have never seen you fall for someone so hard until Jess moved in. I know Cece called it first but nearly every day, I had to deal with you staring all googly eyed at her when you thought no one was looking. Hey Nick, guess what? I saw!"

Nick whispered to Jess. "I won't deny it now that we're married."

Jess blushed while everybody in the bar laughed.

Winston gave the couple a smile and before continuing his speech. "Cece also stole my thunder about her wedding. For those of you who don't know, I gotten bitten by Bucky the Badger in the air vents at that reception. When I was about to bleed out when I gave Nick that push to go after Jess and well the rest is history. They drove off to Mexico, I became obsessed with puzzles and Schmidt became a little lost without Nick. You know, the usual in our loft." Winston paused and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Jess, you are amazing and weirdly perfect for Nick. I have a letter here from your sister who couldn't be here today._ 'Dear Jess and Nick, Congrats on your wedding. Love always, Abby. P.S: I am currently in jail, can you spare $500 to bail me out?'_ Wow that was so sweet." He put the letter back in his pocket and held up his fruity cocktail that Big Bob just handed him. "Anyway, I would like to make a toast to my best friends - Nick and Jess - because they are the coolest couple out there."

"To Nick and Jess!"

xxx

Winston remained at the microphone as Coach and Schmidt made their way to stand beside him. "OK, so uh, normally this is the time that the groom is meant to talk but the groom never had friends like these two guys who insisted on also making a speech." He handed the microphone to Coach. "Have fun guys."

"Nick and Jess. You guys are so awesome. You're so in love and that is so sweet. I love you guys." By this time Coach had started to sob uncontrollably that he was unable to continue so Schmidt grabbed the microphone and pushed him away.

"Get yourself together man and go sit down! Can someone get Coach a box or two of tissues? Thanks." Schmidt grinned. "Hey guys, whats up? For those few of you who don't know who I am, I'm Schmidt. I am the guy that married this couple that we are celebrating today." He adjusted his tie. "I won't deny, at the start I wasn't exactly happy about them hooking up or enjoying coital activities which I had to listen to on more than one occasion."

"Jar!"

"It's a wedding!"

"Did we really need to hear that?"

"BUT!" Schmidt continued loudly, ignoring the cries of his friends. "Over time I got over it. I saw how perfect Nick and Jess are for each other. They somehow balance one another out as everyone else has said before me this evening." He looked at the happy couple. "I wish you all the best in the future. May you go have babies who pull turtle faces and are dressed in flannel and polka dots." Schmidt raised his glass and smiled. "Congrats guys."

"Cheers!"

xxx

"Firstly, thank you Bob for your kind words. I know this wasn't easy for you so it really means a lot. Your daughter looks beautiful." Nick began his speech. "I'm not really good at doing this speech making thing, the last time I had to do something like this it was for Walt's funeral and I tried to get Jess to write it for me. This time, its all me. On behalf of Jess and myself, thank you all for coming. We are humbled by your love, support and we are thankful that you are all here to celebrate our special day. So here are all the Thank You's." Nick turned to his mother. "Mum, thank you so much for everything. For putting up with me over the years and for keeping me in line. I love you." Nick took a deep breath. "Dad, I know you're watching over us and wishing you could share that scotch with Bob. If it wasn't for you telling me that the best things happen when you don't think, I picture that today would be a lot different so thank you." He wiped a tear from his eye as he thought of his dad before turning to Jess' parents. "Bob and Joan, thank you for accepting me into your family. I promise to take care of Jess for the rest of our lives but you know she will be looking after me just the same." Nick then turned to his best friends and the bridal party.

"To Cece and Sadie. You look amazing. Thanks for the champagne breakfast that you had and for keeping Jess calm today. If it wasn't for you both, Jess would of freaked out more then she and Jamie - my Best Man and my brother. Thank you for being up at there with me. I could not have done it without you. Coach, cheers for being the MC tonight. You're doing a great job. Schmidt, Jess and I are so glad we got married by one of our best friends so thank you." Nick looked to his wife. "Jessica, I am still completely and utterly amazed that you said yes to marrying me. You look stunningly beautiful and I can't take my eyes off of you tonight. You make me so happy and a very lucky man. You are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. This is the start of something incredible and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together." Nick held up a glass and addressed the small crowd before him. "So guys, please join me in toasting my amazing new wife."

"To Jess!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in uploading, firstly picking a song for them to dance to is incredibly hard but I got there. Then work and life in general got in the way. But here we are!**

**I don't own New Girl nor the songs which are** featured.

xxx

Nick and Jess made their way over to a table to cut the wedding cake. It was a simple 2 tiered circular cake. The bottom layer was white chocolate marble mud cake whilst the top layer was a simple coconut and orange cake. Both layers were decorated in vanilla icing with peach coloured polka dots while a Bride and Groom statue sat on top. There was also cupcakes for guests made in the same flavours as the Wedding Cake (these were a massive hit with everybody!).

Cameras flashed as they captured the newly wedded couple cutting the cake. Giggling, Jess cut a piece and shoved it into Nick's mouth who then gave his wife a sweet kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you."

Jess blushed and whispered "I love you too."

xxx

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Coach said into the microphone. "Its that time of the evening where we see how well our groom can dance. Nick and Jess, the dance floor is yours."

The couple walked over to the makeshift dance floor when their song came on over the speakers. Nick wrapped an arm around Jess' waist while taking her right hand in his own as she rested her left hand on his shoulder.

_You and I were meant to be_  
><em>Ain't no doubt about it<em>  
><em>No way to hide that sort of thing<em>  
><em>Not waiting for something better<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing worth imagining<em>

The couple began to dance while looking deep into each others eyes. "Can you believe today has happened?" Jess asked quietly.

"I keep wanting you to pinch me. I don't want to wake up and think I imagined this whole thing."

"You are definitely not imagining things."

_I, I keep on running_  
><em>I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted<em>  
><em>Look for my heart<em>  
><em>You stole it away<em>  
><em>Now I'll never sing the road that I could take<em>

"How did this become our wedding song again?" Nick asked.

"I was grading papers, it was on. You came home from the bar and said it reminded you of us. Here we have, our wedding song." Jess smiled.

Nick pulled Jess closer. "Oh yeah...well it is a good song."

"Shut up Nick"

_Listen, I_  
><em>Want you to burn my bridges down<em>  
><em>I said I<em>  
><em>Want you to burn my bridges down<em>  
><em>Set me on fire<em>  
><em>You set me<em>  
><em>Set me on fire<em>  
><em>You can burn my bridges down<em>

The song eventually ended and everybody clapped. The music then changed to _Love Me Tender_ by Elvis Presley when Bob appeared at the couples side. "Joan just told me its time for our dance." He said to Jess.

Nick unwrapped himself from Jess. "This is my cue to get Mum. This song is for her. I'll see you soon." As he was about to walk away, Bob stuck out his hand for a handshake which Nick responded too and then went to collect Bonnie from the side of the dance floor for the Groom/Mother dance.

"Oh Dad, you do like him!" Jess cried out as they danced

"Didn't I say in the speech?" Replied Bob.

"Yes, but I like seeing actual proof instead of just hearing words." Jess smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

Bob smiled. "I love you too Jess. But remember if he does anything to hurt you..."

"Dad!"

**xxx**

**The song I chose for their wedding dance is called "Burning Bridges" by OneRepublic. One of my favourite bands and I felt it just fit with them. It was a tie between this or Somewhere Only We Know by Keane...I imagine they danced to it later.  
>-Rose x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A MASSIVE thank you to pigua89 for her wonderful cover photo that she kindly and unexpectedly made for me. I have thanked you heaps already but I thank you again!**

****

**Enjoy this chapter! It's a little different because we get more character interactions rather than just Ness. I hope you all enjoy it!**

****

**xxx**

Winston took a sip of his fruity cocktail and wrapped an arm around Bernie. "We ready for this?" He asked his friends standing before him.

Coach nodded. "Yup." He paused. "Wait, are you sure that they will like this?"

"Well its a bit late now, everything has been paid for!" Schmidt exclaimed as he adjusted his tie and looked around the bar, he spotted Cece giving him a quick thumbs up before turning back to her conversation with Sadie, Melissa and Jess. "Coach, go get Nick. Bernie, go and find Nadia. Winston, come with me." He grinned and clapped his hands. "It's go time!"

xxx

Jess spotted her friends (and her husband) approaching where she stood with Sadie and Cece. Every single one of her friends had a weird smile on their faces. "Nick? What is going on?" She asked as he took her hand in his own.

"I don't know. Coach just said we had to interrupt your girl talk and come over here." Nick replied. "Guys whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, exactly." Bernie started.

"It depends on who is asking." Sadie added.

"Hotel cancelled. Blame Schmidt." Nadia blurted out.

"Nadia!" Cece cried out. "That's not true...exactly." She added quietly

"What? What hotel?" Jess cried out. "The hotel for our honeymoon?"

"Calm down Jess. Schmidt may have "accidentally" cancelled your hotel reservation in Palm Springs." Cece emphasized with her fingers.

Nick looked a little angry. "Why would you do that Schmidt?"

Schmidt gave the couple a card. "This will explain everything. Don't go all Angry Nick on me until you read this"

_Dear Nick and Jess,_

_Congratulations on your wedding day! _

_No one really knew what to get you as a present as we all wanted it to be memorable. So Schmidt cancelled your honeymoon in Palm Springs and organised something better. We're sending you to where it all began - Mexico. Enjoy a weeks stay at Capella Pedregal in Cabo San Luca. One of the best hotels in the area._

_Included:_  
><em>Flights.<em>  
><em>Couples Spa Package<em>  
><em>Breakfast<em>  
><em>Drinks at the hotel bar already paid for. You're welcome Nick.<em>  
><em>And a few other things that you will find out when you arrive on October 24th.<em>

_Enjoy your new and improved honeymoon!_

_Love always,_  
><em>Cece, Coach, Schmidt, Winston, Sadie, Melissa, Bernie and Nadia.<em>

_P.S You each have an overnight bag packed in the car to take you to a hotel to spend your first night as a married couple together. We'll see you Sunday night._

xxx

Jess gently wiped some tears away. "Oh you guys are the bestest friends we could ever ask for. Thank you." She let go of Nick's hand and hugged everybody.

"Both your families put in a little also but wanted to be left off the card. They wanted this to be from us." Sadie said as Jess gave her a hug.

"This is amazing. I agree with Jess, you guys are the best." Nick added.

"What are friends for? You deserve it." Cece said, giving her best friend's husband a hug.

"Hey Nick. Can you get me a Mexican voodoo doll while you're over there?" Winston asked.

Nick turned to his oldest friend. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Just no, you can have tequila instead."

Winston thought about it for a second. "Fair trade, you have yourself a deal."

Joan approached the group. "Hey guys, its time to throw the bouquet and garter."

"Coming Mum!" Jess turned to Nick. "How do I look?"

Nick gave Jess a smile that seemed to be only reserved for her. "Perfect."

xxx

Coach took to the microphone. "Ladies! May you please make your way to the dance floor. It's time to throw the bouquet. Remember: No hair pulling or clothes ripping." He turned to Jess who away from group of ladies gathered. "You ready?"

"Yup!" Jess cried out as The Shoop Shoop Song came on over the speakers. "I love this song!" She started to dance along to it.

"Hurry up!"

"I have a garter to catch!"

"Hey guys!" Cece glared at her male friends. "Zip it."

"Yes ma'am."

Jess turned her back to the crowd while quietly singing along to the music. She threw the bouquet over her head before turning around to see who caught it.

There was squealing and nearly a fight but finally it was revealed that Nadia had somehow caught the bouquet.

"It must be the Russian genes in her." Schmidt whispered to Nick who nodded in agreement.

"I catch flowers. Someone marry me now!" Nadia cried before turning to the bar where Mike was working. "Lets go Pretty Boy. We engaged now."

Mike looked horrified as everybody looked on. "I'm gay."

"I'm Nadia. I have flowers. Let's go."

"Wow, she is so drunk." Cece said to Jess who was giggling at the scene before them. Cece walked over to Nadia. "Hey Nadia, why don't you wait for Mike in the bathroom? He will join you once he's finished cleaning all these glasses."

Nadia nodded. "Be prepared, I will sex you on face." And she walked off.

"What are you getting me into?" Mike hissed. "She wants to sex my face."

"Nothing, she'll be passed out in there in about 15 minutes. You're welcome." Cece grinned before walking back to Jess.

"Once again you remind me why I should never mess with you." Jess said.

"Only for my best friends." Cece winked at her friend.

xxx

"Gentlemen, I call you all to the dancefloor." Coach said loudly into the microphone before pulling a chair out from a table. "May the lovely Mrs Jess Miller please make her way to this chair. Nick, I'm going to need you here too." He added.

Jess sat on the chair while Nick knelt before her as White Wedding by Billy idol started over the speakers. "This remind you of anything?" He asked.

"Of course. When you proposed." Jess replied happily.

Nick grinned before lifting her dress just enough to see the garter. He slowly removed it off her leg with his teeth. Nick then stood up and spun it around in his hands.

"You guys ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"Lets do this!"

"Could do this all day!"

Nick threw the garter where all the guys jumped to the floor and tackled each other to get the garter while the other guests laughed at the antics. Eventually Schmidt was victorious.

"I knew I'd get this." He grinned before putting the garter in his trousers pocket.

"Jar." Jess and Cece called out.

"How was that a Jar moment?"

"You know it was a Jar moment."

Schmidt gave a small laugh. "Yeah I did."

**Thoughts? Reviews? Anything?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for not updating! I had Writers Block and then life got in the way (work, new puppy, friends...you know the usual).**

**Also apologies for any spelling mistakes, it's nearly midnight here and I need sleep so no editing, I just want this up :)**

** I present the FINAL chapter of a story which I have loved writing. Thank you all for your continued support. You know I appreciate it all :) It's a little rushed, but enjoy it anway**

**-Rose**

xxx

Coach picked up the microphone one final time. "Hey guys, our favourite newly wedded couple are about to leave." He began. "So we're all going to finish the night by saying good bye outside."

The bar cleared as everyone went outside, leaving Nick and Jess to have a moment. "This is it." Jess said, taking her husband's hand. "Its official."

"Jess, it's been official for a few hours now." Nick laughed softly.

"But leaving this bar makes it real. I am officially Mrs Jessica Miller. I am about to walk out a married woman and I am never going to get tired of hearing it."

"You walked into the bar a married woman, whats the difference?" Nick was confused.

"The difference is, everything is different and this an entirely new adventure. The reception was the first chapter, introducing the characters and setting out the plot."

"Oh." Nick paused for a moment. "So can you tell me how you think that this story will end?"

Jess leant in for a kiss. "We live happily every after." She said before capturing his lips with her own.

Nick pulled away for a moment. "You and your fairytales." He said before giving his wife another fairytale worthy kiss.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and the couple pulled apart. "Glad I was the one who came in here to get you lovebirds." Cece smiled. "We're ready for you."

Jess broke away from Nick and rushed to give her best friend a hug. "Thanks Cece"

Cece hugged Jess back. "You're welcome, Mrs Miller."

"Ah that sounds so good!" Jess cried. 

xxx

Cece led the couple outside to everybody cheering and a waiting car. The couple hugged and said goodbye to all the guests as they walked to the car which Schmidt, Coach, Winston and Cece stood beside.

Before they got in Schmidt handed them an envelope. "This has the key to your hotel room tonight. You're already checked in and there is overnight bags in the boot of this car. Have fun tonight guys." He gave them a suggestive grin.

"Jar." Nick and Jess said.

"So many Jar moments tonight." Coach pointed out.

"Is that a record?" Winston wondered out loud.

"Let him have this one, its not everyday your best friends get married." Cece said, giving Schmidt a smile who smiled back.

"Thank you Cece."

Nick whispered in Jess' ear. "Want to get out of here?"

Jess nodded and got into the car.

"Bye guys!"

"Be safe!"

"Mini bar is on Schmidt, use all of it!"

"We love you!" 

The car drove away, attatched to the back of the car were cans, streamers and a sign that said 'Just Married.'

xxx

The newly wedded couple approached their hotel room. Nick dropped the overnight bags he was carrying, put the key in the door and picked Jess up bridal style and very much reminiscent of their first night together. He stepped over the threshold and looked around, Jess still in his arms. "Wow." Nick said softly.

"Oh my..." Jess was speechless. "We have amazing friends." It was a luxurious room with a king sized bed.

Nick walked over to the bed, gently put Jess down and took off his tie. "Sshh Jess. No more talking about friends,family or even Ferguson. Tonight is now about you, me and the fact that I plan on making sweet sweet love to my incredibly beautiful wife several times over." He gave Jess a kiss.

Jess giggled. "Arn't you tired?" She asked as she kicked off her shoes and took her jewellery off, putting it on the bedside table

"Me? Not right now. I was but not anymore." Nick replied as he pulled his own shoes off.

Jess pulled Nick by his shirt on top of her. "Good." And silenced him with a mind blowing kiss. "I love you, Nicholas Miller."

"I love you too, Jessica Miller."

THE END!


End file.
